Gunnthrá
, Slíðr |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Hríd (Older Brother) Fjorm (Younger Sister) Ylgr (Youngest Sister) |game =Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Intermission: The Rite of Blades |class = |mirage = |voiceby =Carrie Keranen |jap_voiceby =Ai Kayano }} Gunnthrá is a Book II character from Fire Emblem Heroes. She is the First Princess of Nifl and the younger sister of Hríd. She possesses the ability to communicate with others through her dreams as well as receive prophetic dreams. She shares this ability with her siblings. Performing the Rite of Dreams gives her more power over her dreams, allowing her to recall them in great detail even when she's awake. Profile With Nifl ravaged by war, Gunnthrá reaches out to Kiran through a dream in the second intermission to rescue her sister from Múspell and its king, Surtr. She calls to Kiran once more in Chapter 3, thanking Kiran for rescuing her sister. She asks Order of Heroes to come to Nifl and aid them against Múspell. Gunnthrá calls to Kiran again in Chapter 6, congratulating Kiran for defeating two of Muspell's generals, Laevatein and Laegjarn. She then awaits the Order of Heroes in the sanctuary at Snjárhof, to the west. She calls to Kiran one more time in Chapter 7, feeling overjoyed about her and Kiran meeting each other soon. She then informs Kiran that there is a ceremony in Nifl called the Rite of Frost, in which it can extinguish even the flames of Muspell. The queen of Nifl attempted to use the ritual but failed to use it fully, which she believes was in order to throw Surtr off-guard. Gunnthrá then tells Kiran that she has one of the two artifacts: the Snjársteinn, while Kiran has the other artifact: the Breidablik. With the two artifacts combined, the Order of Heroes would gain the strength needed to finally defeat Surtr. However, by the time the Order of Heroes arrived at Snjárhof, Gunnthrá was ambushed and viciously burnt by Surtr. But even so, she refused to tell Surtr about her plan. Gunnthrá was again engulfed by his flames and, in her dying breath, she tells Fjorm to live and seek happiness. With her last bit of strength, she grants Kiran her remaining power, telling them to follow the light before she succumbs to her wounds. Personality Gunnthrá is portrayed as being a gentle soul, capable of putting anyone who interacts with her at ease. This is seen through her communions with Kiran, where she speaks to them with a soothing voice, exuding an aura of calm intertwined with resolve. She believes herself to not be much of a warrior compared to Fjorm and Hríd, however, Fjorm believes that her magical prowess more than makes up for it. Gunnthrá's maintenance of a calm demeanor does not end in polite interactions, as it is portrayed to extend to adverse situations. Even while in hiding from Múspell, she never once breaks down in panic or fear, instead expressing joy and hope with each victory that Kiran and the Askran army seize. In-Game |-|Original= ;Voice of Dreams :The eldest princess of Nifl, the Kingdom of Ice. A gentle and caring soul with strong maternal instincts. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Blizzard Chilling Wind }} Skills Overall Base Set Introduced as the second Green Cavalry Mage, Gunnthrá stands out from her competition due to her ATK and SPD combo and her personal tome. Thanks to her Cavalry Mage combo, she has impressive reach and can attack just about any part of a map. Topped with her Legendary Hero status, Gunnthrá provides ample support and has strong stats overall, especially during a Wind season. For the most part, Gunnthrá can dispatch a good chuck of the Heroes meta and works well on a Cavalry Team who can deal with her own weaknesses. Gunnthrá thrives off of Debuffing enemies as her personal tome Blizzard gains power the more stat debuffs her opponents have. Combined with her unique Chilling Seal, Gunnthrá can dispatch many enemies with relative ease thanks to its ability to lower the enemy with the lowest DEF stat, regardless of their position on the map in relation to her. Gunnthrá comes with Glacies which works well with her base kit set up overall, but is inferior to better attack skills listed below. Fortress Resistance 3 synergizes with Glacies but its decrease to her ATK can be more harmful than helpful and thus is better replaced with other skill since Gunnthrá is better for offense than defense. RES Ploy 3 is a solid Skill C and will boost her damage from Blizzard due to the Res debuff it gives. Gunnthrá works well with her starting set and is capable from the get go, but she has room to inherit better skills suited for her more offensive nature. Counters Gunnthrá's low Defense makes her extremely vulnerable to the Red unit heavy meta game and prefers to avoid engaging them as much as possible. She is especially vulnerable to Distant Counter red units like Ryoma, Xander, and Black Knight, who can easily dispatch her if she attempts to attack them. Other strong Red Mages like Tharja, Lilina, Sophia, and Sanaki can dispatch her easily, though Rauðrblade+ users fear her Chilling seal a little. Skill Inherit Options Gunnthrá works well with a Gronnblade+ as her stats allow her to maximize damage and works well with Cavalry Team buffs. With her Blizzard tome or Blade tome, Glimmer works well with scaling her damage. Fury 3 is a strong staple for her damage output and the best A skill overall. If running on a Cavalry Team, Hone Cavalry is a great option for synergy. Reposition is her best Support skill option for utility and unit placement manipulation. Her preferred Sacred Seals would be any that increase her offensive prowess. Heavy Blade works well with her Debuffing abilities to help speed up her charges. |-|New Year's Wish= ;Year's First Dream :The eldest princess of Nifl, the Kingdom of Ice. A gentle soul with strong maternal instincts. She is very much looking forward to her first dream of the New Year. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Hikami Night Sky }} Skills |-|Summer Returns= ;Beaming Smile The eldest princess of Nifl. Her gentle demeanor seems to encircle the beach itself in a loving embrace. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Dagger |Skill= Tropical Treats+ Rally Resistance }} Skills Quotes ''Heroes'' :Gunnthrá/Heroes Quotes Etymology Both Gunnthrá and Slíðr, her International and Japanese names respectively, are names of two of the eleven rivers of Élivágar, the ice rivers that flow in the Ginnungagap. Trivia *Gunnthrá shares her English voice actress, Carrie Keranen, with Irma and L'Arachel. *Both Hríd and Ylgr were hinted long before their reveal by Gunnthrá due to her unit dialogue where she mentioned having siblings/sisters, despite only having Fjorm revealed at the time of her release. *Gunnthrá is the winner of the 13th Voting Gauntlet (Heroes & Legends) in Fire Emblem Heroes. **She is also the first Fire Emblem Heroes original character to win a Voting Gauntlet. *Gunnthrá's artwork depicts her wielding Blizzard. *Despite being a green tome unit, the animation for Gunnthrá's magic is blue. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Legendary Heroes